lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Suburban Redevelopment Fund
The Suburban Redevelopment Fund is the group of the primary antagonists of L.A. Noire, and the men behind many of the crimes investigated by Cole Phelps and Jack Kelso. Background Officially and originally a legitimate private organization of investors and businessmen with the intent to fund and develop new homes for returning GIs in Los Angeles. However the SRF was corrupt and secretly became a criminal syndicate with a plan to extort millions of dollars from the government. The SRF was spearheaded by property estate tycoon, Leland Monroe, who was able to bribe and convince several other important and high ranking figures of the city to invest in the SRF and take part in the conspiracy, such as Mayor Fletcher Bowron, Chief of Police William Worrell, District Attorney Donald Sandler, Los Angeles Times Editor Raymond Gordon, Vice President of California Fire and Life Curtis Benson and high profile psychiatrist Dr. Harlan Fontaine. The SRF, through Monroe and Elysian Fields Development, built fraudulent houses along the path of the new freeway, made from cheap, inferior materials to cut costs and time. As a result, the houses were dangerously unsafe as they were built on poorly mixed cement, lumber reclaimed from move set facades, poor wiring, and out-of-date water heater models. Benson's role was to establish the insurance agreement with Elysian Fields development, to prove the worth of the houses combined with the land value while covering up the intended fraud, and protected Elysian Fields from liability. Mayor Bowron and Police Chief Worrell used their authority to cover up and support Monroe's illegal activities. Eventually the government would purchase the freeway and the surrounding land for eminent domain and would repay Monroe and the other investors. They would receive more money due to the houses situated along the freeway, improving the value of the land and as compensation for their investment. Events of L.A. Noire Greed eventually became the Fund's undoing. In a rush for the deadline for the government's buy-out, Monroe was desperate to finish the housing development. Fontaine's solution was to use Ira Hogeboom to burn down the houses, forcing the holdouts to sell. Despite careful planning, the Sawyer and Morelli families died in the fires. This, along with Lou Buchwalter's accidental death at one of the housing developments, led to the SRF's eventual downfall, by arousing the suspicions of Detectives Cole Phelps, Herschel Biggs and later Jack Kelso. Kelso's investigation eventually foiled and exposed Monroe's plans, while Fontaine was killed by Hogeboom. Worrell attempted to silence Kelso to conceal his corruption, however thanks to Leonard Petersen's intervention, he was able to secure both Kelso's safety and silence in exchange for the position of District Attorney. Monroe was imprisoned while the other members of SRF walked away free men from the scandal. The truth of their corruption was quietly buried. Members and Associates Members * Leland Monroe - Real Estate Magnate * Fletcher Bowron - Mayor of Los Angeles * Donald Sandler - District Attorney of Los Angeles * William Worrell - Los Angeles Chief of Police * Curtis Benson - Vice President of California Fire and Life * Raymond Gordon - Editor of Los Angeles Times * Harlan Fontaine - Pyschiatrist Associates * Roy Earle - Chief Detective of Vice * Courtney Sheldon - Medical student of Fontaine * Ira Hogeboom - Sheldon's fellow war veteran and mentally unstable flamethrower operator Gallery LelandMonroeHappy.jpg|Leland Monroe, real estate magnate, and the head of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. La-noire-net-30032011-1-.jpg|Mayor of Los Angeles, Fletcher Bowron. DA.png|Donald Sandler, the district attorney for Los Angeles. Chief.png|William Worrell, Los Angeles Chief of Police. Curtis Benson.jpg|Curtis Benson, Vice President of California Fire and Life. Raygordon.png|Raymond Gordon, the editor of the Los Angeles Times. Harlanfontaine.png|Harlan Fontaine, psychiatrist. Roy Earle.png|Roy Earle, a corrupt Vice detective. LANoire courtney sheldon.jpg|Courtney Sheldon, former Marine and medical student. IraHogeboom.png|Ira Hogeboom, a mentally unstable former Marine, who was duped into buring down houses for the SRF. Category:L.A. Noire Category:Characters Category:Antagonists